


An Apple a Day

by upsgirl88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, High School, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88
Summary: Brienne is the newest teacher at King's Landing Secondary School where Jaime is a P.E. teacher and volleyball coach.  She's hired by the principal Catelyn Stark to rejuvenate the Cheerleading Squad and make a run at State.  Things start off a bit rocky but eventually Jaime and Brienne start to develop feelings for each other.  With a strict 'no-fraternization' policy at the school they must hide how they feel at work or risk one of them losing their job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this little scene in my head of Jaime coaching Myrcella and the more I thought about it the more I kept adding to it and eventually... I came up with this idea. I hope you guys like the first chapter :)

“Uncle Jaime, you’re not going to change my mind.” Jaime looked at his pretty blonde niece, her chin set stubbornly and her arms crossed over her chest. So much like her mother, he thought. 

But he wasn’t giving up just yet. “I know what this is about,” he said, giving her a look. “That new boy… from Dorne High, what’s his name? Tristin?”

“It’s Trystane,” Myrcella corrected him, rolling her eyes. 

“Ah yes, Trystane Martell… handsome young man,” he commented, watching her cheeks turn pink. “You want to be a cheerleader because you think that’s the kind of girl that will get his attention, hmm?” 

“It’s not that,” Myrcella tried, but she gave up because Jaime knew that’s exactly what it was. 

“Not all boys want a cute little cheerleader. Let me show you what will get young Mr. Martell’s attention.” Jaime motioned for her to back up. “Show me what you’ve got,” he said with a grin. His niece was one incredible volleyball player. He’d been training her himself for years and how he coached her at King’s Landing Secondary School where he taught Phys. Ed. They had a huge game the next day against their rival school Winterfell Collegiate and there would be college scouts in attendance. Myrcella was only a Junior, but he knew if they saw her she would create early buzz for next season. He was sure she would be offered a full scholarship anywhere she wanted to go. 

Myrcella tossed the ball up to him and Jaime volleyed it perfectly. He watched her do her approach, the one they had perfected over the years, and then jump high in the air, arm back and then through to connect with the ball. It should have went straight down and connected with the floor on the other side, but at the last second a pair of hands appeared stuffing Myrcella with an expert block. The ball dropped to the floor on their side of the net. 

“Always anticipate the block, be ready for it and adjust,” a woman said, ducking under the net to pick up the ball. She handed it to Myrcella and looked at Jaime. “Hi. I’m Ms. Tarth… Brienne, the new head coach for the Cheerleading team,” she said. 

Jaime was staring at the tallest woman he’d ever seen. She was taller than he was. He looked from her purple Nike sneakers, up her long legs, to her torso, over her well hidden breasts and then to her slightly masculine face and short blonde hair, slicked back. Who is this beast? He wondered, strangely fascinated by what was standing before him. 

He didn’t even notice she was holding out her hand until Myrcella elbowed him in the rib. “Ow,” he grunted, shooting her a glare. “Oh hey… pleasure to meet you,” he said, extending his hand. Her grip was firm as they shook. “Mr. Lannister, Jaime,” he introduced himself. “Phys Ed teacher… and volleyball coach,” he added. “This is my niece Myrcella Baratheon. We practice a couple mornings a week before class,” Jaime explained. 

“Myrcella…” the woman said, looking thoughtful. “Did I see your name on the tryout sheet for my squad?” Myrcella nodded eagerly. “I’ve been told we have some big shoes to fill with Jeyne breaking her leg and Sansa moving back to Winterfell. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow,” she finished with a smile. 

“She won’t be there,” Jaime interrupted. “We have a game tomorrow… College scouts will be watching.” 

“Uncle Jaime,” Myrcella hissed. “I will be there,” she said to the woman quickly. “My Uncle thinks Cheerleading isn’t a sport and that I have no chance of getting a scholarship if I give up on volleyball.” 

Brienne gave him a look, raising her eyebrows. “Perhaps your Uncle needs to come see the squad practice now that I’m here,” she said. “And when we win state this year… there will be lots of opportunity for scholarships.” 

Jaime scoffed. “State? Yeah, right.” Myrcella elbowed him again. “What? State?” he repeated. “There’s no way our Cheerleaders can take state. I’m just being realistic.” 

The tall blonde woman gave him a tight lipped smile. “Oh we can and we will,” she said confidently. “I made a vow to Principal Stark and I will not let her down. She brought me here for a reason and I don’t fail.” The way she said it… he almost believed her. “It was a pleasure to meet you both,” she added. “Myrcella, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow at the tryout.” She gave Jaime a cocky look before wandering off, leaving him and Myrcella alone in the gym again. 

“Please don’t be mad,” she said softly. “Maybe I won’t make the squad,” Myrcella added, touching his arm gently. 

“You will. And you’ll be better than some of the girls who had been on the team for years. You’re half Lannister,” Jaime said, giving her a reluctant smile. His heart was breaking, but seeing how badly she wanted this… he was already softening a bit. 

“You know I love you and I appreciate all the help you’ve given me right?” Myrcella said, looking at him with her bright eyes. 

“I know,” he sighed. He gave her a quick hug. “Go get showered and changed or you’ll be late for class.” He watched her wander off to the change room and picked up the volleyball she’d set down. He dribbled it a couple of times and then spun it on his finger. 

“Want help taking down the net?” A voice asked from behind him. Jaime turned and saw that Brienne had returned. She’d taken off the hoodie she was wearing and had on a t-shirt. He tossed her the ball and without missing a beat she bumped it perfectly back to him, nice and high. Jaime volleyed it back and she spiked it at him. He had to lunge to his left but he got it and this time she volleyed it back so he could spike it at her. Jaime hit it hard and she returned it smoothly like it was nothing. The game continued for several more rotations before he smoked one at her chest. She got her hands on it but the ball went flying across the gym. 

Brienne shrugged. “Haven’t played in a while,” she commented. They started to take the net down together in silence. 

As they folded it and met in the middle Jaime studied her a moment. “You don’t look like a cheerleading coach,” he commented. 

“Neither did your last coach from what I hear,” she shot back.  
No, Sam Tarly definitely did not look like a cheerleading coach. “Why do you think you’re here?” Jaime snorted. The students were starting to arrive for period one, wandering into the changerooms. “Better get ready for our first class,” he said. 

He headed towards his office and she followed. That’s when Jaime realized her office was right next door to his. How convenient, he thought sarcastically. She seemed nice enough but he’d already decided he wasn’t going to like her because she was stealing his star volleyball player.  
Jaime went into his office and grabbed an apple from his lunch bag. He thought for a moment. Maybe he could convince her to cut Myrcella and save the volleyball team from certain doom. He wandered down the hall to her office and leaned in the doorframe and then took a huge bite of the apple. It crunched loudly and she looked up. “Well aren’t you just a walking cliche,” she said, rolling her eyes a bit. 

“How so?” Jaime asked, chewing the sweet fruit. 

“The tall, handsome gym teacher - confident, athletic, fit… looking all suave while you chew on a freaking apple,” she said, smirking at him. “Too bad we weren’t outside so your pretty hair could blow gently in the wind while the sun gleams off your golden locks.” 

“You’re pretty cliche yourself,” he shot back. Other than the cheerleader part, he added in his head. Brienne raised her eye brows, waiting for him to elaborate. Jaime shrugged, “female gym teacher - tall, handsome… lesbian…” Much to his surprise she laughed. “What?” 

“You think I’m a lesbian?” she gave him a strange look. 

“Aren’t you?” He was so sure she was, but he didn’t really know why. 

“Nope. Sorry to disappoint you,” she said, giving him that damn smirk again. 

“Huh,” Jaime muttered, taking another bite of his apple. He toyed with the whistle hanging around his neck. 

“Was there something you needed?” she asked when he continued to linger. 

“Oh right,” Jaime said, standing up straight. “I want you to cut Myrcella. She’s trying out for the squad to impress a boy. Volleyball is where she needs to be. If those scouts see her play I just know she’ll get a full ride anywhere she wants to go.” It wasn’t that Myrcella needed the scholarship. Robert and Cersei could well afford to pay for her schooling, but it was family tradition. All Lannisters got scholarships, that’s just how it was. He last name was Baratheon, but she had Lannister blood and she would carry on the tradition. 

“What if she’s really good?” Brienne asked. “What if she loves it? What if there’s more to it than you think? In my experience, teenage girls tend to be very complicated.” 

“It’s not complicated,” Jaime snapped. “I have worked with that girl for 9 years. I have made her into a varsity level volleyball player. She’s really, really good,” he said passionately. “I can’t let her throw it all away because she thinks some boy will only look at pretty little cheerleaders in their skirt and pom poms,” he spat bitterly. 

She stood up and Jaime had to raise his eyes slightly to meet hers. “I’ll do what’s best for my squad,” she said icily. “Now if you’ll excuse me I need to go meet my students.” She brushed past him in the doorway. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, clenching his fists. Jaime quickly finished the apple and headed to the other gym where half his students were changed and waiting. The day went fairly quickly and they had a really great volleyball practice after school. Myrcella was on fire, which made his mood even worse knowing she would be missing the big game the next day anyway. 

Once the team left he went into his office and closed the door. It was already 430 but he was in no hurry to get home so he worked on his plans for the rest of the week and did a bit of marking from the one period of Geography that he taught that semester. Before he knew it the clock read 6pm. It would already be dark outside and he was sure everyone else would already be gone for the day. 

The teams were uneven his last class of the day so Jaime had played floor hockey with them and he’d sweated a lot. He decided to have a quick shower before he left so he could stop for groceries on the way home and not stink up the supermarket. He gathered his things and headed into the boys showers. Of course it was completely empty as expected. He took off his shirt, socks and shoes, but before he took off his pants he remembered that the hot water was being repaired the next day on the boys side. 

A cold shower was not appealing so Jaime grabbed his stuff and headed to the girl’s change room. No one would be around so it didn’t really matter. He stripped down quickly grabbed his soap, shampoo and towel and then walked naked around the corner to the showers. 

Suddenly he froze. Turns out he wasn’t alone after all. Standing with her back to him was a tall woman with short blonde hair. She was every bit as naked as he was, dripping wet with water. And her ass, he decided immediately… her ass, was absolute perfection.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh my God, holy shit… what are you doing in here?” Brienne hissed, scrambling for a towel. Jaime could see her cheeks were already bright red. He wasn’t nearly as bothered by the fact he was nude but he moved his hands in front of his junk anyway. He was pretty comfortable being naked in front of people but they were at work and she was a colleague after all. 

“There’s no hot water on the boys side,” Jaime explained. “I figured everyone would be gone home by now.” 

Brienne had herself safely covered. He’d got a quick glimpse of the front side of her too and he couldn’t help but feel disappointed that the towel was now blocking his view. He didn’t let his mind dwell long on the image of her breasts and her curves or where his eyes had travelled below her navel. She was a woman, he was a man…. naturally his body would respond to her nudity if he let himself go there. 

“I went for a jog,” she muttered, eying him. Brienne was still very guarded and stiff. “Uh… are you just gonna stand there?” 

“Oh, no… I’ll just…” he started to move past her towards the shower stall. “Excuse me, sorry…” He knew she had fully expected him to leave but he was already naked and ready to shower and she was finished anyway. If Brienne looked over her shoulder she would have a full view of his ass. Jaime kept an eye on her as he walked slowly, wondering if she would take the bait?

“That wasn’t what I had in mind,” she grumbled. Bingo, she totally took a peek. Jaime turned his head quickly so she wouldn’t see his grin. I’ve still got it, he thought, feeling his ego swell. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not interested,” Jaime replied, peeking his head back out from behind the curtain. “I just want a shower that’s not ice cold, that’s all.” She hadn’t turned and he got another little glimpse of that incredible ass one more time - he never would have guessed she had something that amazing under those track pants. She huffed something that he couldn’t hear and then she was gone. 

He felt his dick stir. Maybe I do need a cold shower after all, Jaime thought, grinning again. After a few minutes he realized that there was actually a pretty good chance she was angry with him. He tended to take things with a grain of salt, not realizing that others might feel them more deeply. Jaime showered quickly hoping he might just catch her before she left so he could actually offer a genuine apology. 

He tried to tell himself it was more because he was worried she would report him to Principal Stark and he could face some serious consequences than the fact he actually cared about her feelings. He didn’t even know her, they’d just met. And it really wasn’t that big of a deal. If she was going to get all offended she was being ridiculous, he decided. Nonetheless, he needed to make sure she wasn’t going to cause problems for him. 

“Dammit,” he grumbled once he dressed and left the showers, only to find out she was long gone. With my luck she’s on the phone with Stark right now, he thought. Jaime considered calling Catelyn himself to explain the situation but if he was wrong and Brienne wasn’t going to file a complaint then he was telling their boss for nothing.

He left school and headed for the closest supermarket to get some groceries. He decided to just let it go. He would deal with it if and when it actually happened. Jaime grabbed a box of Cap’n Crunch cereal and started down the aisle when someone came around the corner. Their carts almost smashed into each other but Jaime stopped in time. 

“Are you stalking me?” He teased, looking into her bright blue eyes. 

“Me? Stalking you?” Brienne scoffed. “I believe I was here first and you’re the one who was in the girl’s showers,” she added. 

“Shhh,” he shushed her quickly, looking around to see if anyone heard. “Are you trying to get me fired?” 

Her eyes held a look of confusion for a moment and then they softened. “Oh my God, you think I’m going to tell Catelyn about this don’t you?” 

Jaime sighed, “The thought did cross my mind,” he admitted. “Look, I’m really sorry about what happened. I didn’t mean to walk in on you, I really assumed everyone would be gone.” 

“It’s fine, really,” she said. “And don’t worry, I won’t be telling anyone about that. Ever. Period.” Her cheeks were pink again. He knew she was telling the truth and he was safe. 

Jaime looked in her cart and saw a bottle of wine. He reached in and picked it up. “Maybe I should come over to your place and we can share this,” he said. It didn’t come out as anything but the most blatant flirt ever, even though he was actually trying to be funny. 

“That’s for the staff party tomorrow night,” she said, snatching it out of his hand to put it back in her cart. “You can have a glass then.” 

Jaime was just about to tell her that he doesn’t usually go to staff parties but he stopped himself. “I suppose I need to find something to bring.” Wait, did I just commit to the damn party? Apparently Tyrion wasn’t going to be the only Lannister at the party this time. “What do you think I should take?” He literally had no clue. 

“Chips and dip? Nachos and Salsa? Cheese and Crackers? Ohhhh how about those little hot dogs in pastry?” She threw out several ideas. “I love those things.” 

“Pigs in a blanket? You want me to bring pigs in a blanket?” Brienne nodded and he shrugged. “Okay, pigs in a blanket it is.” 

“Don’t forget the mustard,” she said with a smile. 

“Yes, mustard, of course,” He replied. His words drifted off and there was an awkward silence. “Well, uh, I guess I better get shopping.”

“Yeah, me too. I guess I’ll see you at the party,” she said. 

“Yep, see you then.” He started to walk away and then realized they were both idiots. She must have realized it too because they pretty much spoke identical words at the exact same time, “Or I’ll see you at work in the morning.” 

They both laughed and then spoke again at the same time, “yeah tomorrow morning.” Jaime rushed off feeling like a complete moron. He never had trouble talking to people. He was smooth - always. What the fuck was that? He wondered. 

Thankfully she must have left already because they didn’t have any further awkward encounters elsewhere in the store. Jaime had never made pigs in a blanket before, but he was a decent enough cook that he was sure he could handle it. It would have been so much easier to just grab a bag of chips and a container of dip, so why had he agreed to make the damn appetizer? Her eyes lit up, that’s why, a voice in his head said. She really does have astonishing eyes, Jaime thought, picturing the bright, lovely blue. 

He finished shopping and by the time he got to the checkout Jaime had convinced himself that it was because he kinda owed her one after the shower encounter. Tit for tat and nothing more. Once he was home Jaime checked his cell phone and saw he had 3 texts from Cersei and one missed call from her. He knew exactly what he was going to find. His sister was pissed off about the Cheerleading tryout and Myrcella missing the college scouts. She had the same Lannister pride as he did and she felt the same way he did about it. But for some reason Jaime found himself annoyed on Myrcella’s behalf instead of agreeing with Cersei. 

He decided not to reply. He was in no mood to argue with her and he knew if he called her back the way he was feeling he would argue. There was no winning an argument with a woman who was always right. So Jaime called Tyrion instead. His little brother would take his side or convince him he was wrong in a way that made him still feel like he was right by the end. Tyrion Lannister was a special guy. His students adored him. His colleagues adored him. And Jaime adored him too. Cersei on the other hand, did not. Their mother died in childbirth when Tyrion was born and she hated him from the time they were kids. Luckily Tyrion didn’t take it to heart. 

There was no answer. Probably off with his latest fling, Jaime thought. Somehow his little brother was able to keep his private life away from the judgemental rumour mill at work, but Jaime knew Tyrion was a ladies man as soon as he left school property. Not in a bad way though, he was kind with a huge heart and an even bigger sex drive. 

Speaking of sex drive… Jaime couldn’t actually remember the last time he’d been laid. When the drought first started and he noticed he made himself extra busy so he had an excuse. But really, there was no excuse at all. He wasn’t like Tyrion. He just wasn’t interested in grabbing anything he could find for the sake of a good fuck. And lately, no one had come along that he was actually interested in getting to know. My non existent sex life is probably why I keep thinking about Brienne’s tits and ass, Jaime thought, as he climbed into bed and pictured her again. 

Without even realized what he was doing Jaime started to rub his cock. A little fondling and thoughts of squeezing her sweet, round ass and he was getting stiff. He grabbed his shaft and began to slowly stroke himself. Before his sanity finally returned he was past the point of no return. Jaime knew he shouldn’t be thinking of a coworker while he jerked off, especially one he was surely going to run into several times the next day. Their paths would inevitably cross given their close proximity. 

It was too late though. His little fantasy got better with each stroke of his throbbing dick. Before long he wasn’t just touching her ass, but full on fucking her in his mind. I should stop. I really should stop. But the voice in his mind was screaming - don’t you dare. Jaime pumped his hand faster as he felt his nuts start to draw up. “Fuck,” he grunted as he came, hearing her cry out in his head at exactly the same time. 

He was sleepy afterwards, as usual, and Jaime cleaned up, then closed his eyes. He wondered how on earth he was going to look at Brienne the next day without thinking about what he’d just done?


End file.
